


New Home

by meleonon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Animal people, domestic AU, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleonon/pseuds/meleonon
Summary: Following the large man that led them through the walls of cages that held all sorts of animals up for adoption, John and Eva looked into each cage briefly, seeing if anything caught their eyes, yet one cage in particular gave them pause.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I literally started writing this one day and paused after about 1500 words and questioned where the heck this had even come from...I...didn't even plan to write this, it just happened. Figured I may as well post it anyways.

Following the large man that led them through the walls of cages that held all sorts of animals up for adoption, John and Eva looked into each cage briefly, seeing if anything caught their eyes, yet one cage in particular gave them pause.

“What’s up with the kid in the cage?” Eva asked, eying the salesman suspiciously all the while, watching the sleeping boy in the cage, who seemed to be rather content to be caged up.

“Oh, that’s Adamska.” The man told her dismissively, waving his hand in the air as if he was trying to shoo away a pesky fly, his own eyes settling on the blond haired boy who had perked his head up at the sound of his name.

“Ok…so, why is he in a cage?” Eva reiterated, cocking her hip out and crossing her arms across her chest, obviously not pleased with the man’s answer. John met the boy’s blue eyes and smiled at him, pleased to have received the tiniest smirks back.

“He’s a kemonomimi.” He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Eva though, wasn’t amused and turned her body to face the salesman.

“And what is that exactly?” Not quite asked as much as demanded, Eva let her focus remain on the seedy man, ignoring the way that John bent down further to get a closer look at the boy inside the cage.

“He’s a hybrid of sorts. Looks mostly like a human, but has animal characteristics.” Finally, the man explained, to the amazement of the two customers. “We got a shipment of them in from Russia and we barely had them for a day before they were all sold out.” He seemed pleased at his accomplishment, obviously remembering the huge income that the exotic pets had netted him.

“Why is he still here then?” John asked, breaking his silence for the first time since they had walked in the pet store/adoption center.

The man sighed, kicking the cage door suddenly, scaring the blond inside, who shrunk against the back in order to get away from the man. “He’s too goddamn…He doesn’t listen to a word you say and he gets rather aggressive and he ended up sending one of the workers to the hospital after he got attacked.” The man sneered down at Adamska, who narrowed his pupils at him in defiance and baring his sharper than normal teeth at the other man. “We’re going to end up having to put him down. No one wants something like him.”

John’s head snapped up to look at the other man in surprise, while Eva glanced at, first John, then the other man.

“I don’t think that’s going to be necessary.” Eva told the man, her voice letting both of them know that there was something more to what she was thinking.

“And why would that be ma’am?” His deep voice rumble in his throat and he seemed skeptical and doubtful.

“We’ll take him.” Both men blinked at her in surprise, John’s face suddenly lighting up immensely, turning his head back to look at Adamska joyfully.

“You hear that? We’re taking you home.” John stuck his finger into the cage, trying to see if he could touch his new pet.

While Eva followed the other man, John sat in front of the cage with a smile on his face.

John had always wanted a pet, but he never had had the time to go and get one, and when he and Eva would go to pet stores, either, none of the pets caught his eye, or all of them did, so Eva refused to let him get all of them.

Though, he had to admit it was strange getting a pet that looked very similar to a human, but John already liked him.

Eva and the salesman, named Yevgeny, returned, this time with keys to unlock the cage. John had to move and did so as when he was told to.

“Thank you Eva.” He grinned at his blond companion and roommate happily.

“You looked like you liked him…and besides, I didn’t like the thought of them killing him just because no one wanted him.” Eva let her eyes focus of the blond exotic pet, who was growling very cat-like at Yevgeny as he bent down to unlock the door, reaching his hand into the cage and grabbing him from the red scarf that was wrapped around his neck in lieu of a collar and yanking him out harshly, depositing him on the floor without any pretense.

“There’s your little demon. You can return him within two weeks for a refund.” Yevgeny told them, his eyes narrowed at Adamska as the latter lifted his clawed hand, letting him know that he wasn’t messing around and if the other man came any closer, he wouldn’t hesitate to claw him. John reached down and picked up the small boy, ruffling his short blond hair.

The boy eyed him cautiously, his nose wrinkling slightly as he sniffed John, apparently pleased with whatever he sensed from the larger man holding him.

“So, how old is he exactly?” Eva asked Yevgeny, her focus remaining on John and Adamska though, in case something went wrong between them.

“He’s…about two years old, I think.” Eva’s head snapped over to look at him at that, not believing what he had just told her.

“Two? He looks like he’s about ten though.” She returned her gaze to John and Adamska, smiling slightly as John scratched behind Adamska’s ears, which she had just noticed to her amazement.

“They have a more animalistic lifespan. He’s a cat kemonomimi, so two years would equate to roughly six or seven years.” The other man explained, his patience with them wearing thin after having sold them something already. “He’ll grow bigger faster than a human, though, they don’t grow as tall as a human.” That had apparently been more than enough for the salesman, who just turned and walked away from them, having been lured away to another customer who walked in.

“Let’s go home.” John said, ruffling Adamska’s head, moving his hand away as his head jerked forward as he tried to nip John.

Settling Adamska against his shoulder, John led Eva outside to where his car was waiting for them. Shuffling Adamska around so that he could get his keys out, he grunted as he failed to find them.

Eva giggled, causing John to look back at her questioningly.

“He’s got a tail too!” She said, pointing to the appendage that was swishing back and forth in the cold winter’s air.

“Wow! I didn’t notice that before.” John remarked amusedly, grinning happily before digging around for his keys for a few more moments then finding them in his jacket’s front pocket.

Unlocking his door, he pressed the button to unlock the car, opening the back door to settle Adamska in the seat behind the driver’s seat. Adamska stared around him in wonder, the smile on his face not wavering one bit. John buckled him in, scratching behind his ear once again before shutting the door and getting into his own seat.

The ride back to his and Eva’s apartment was short and uneventful.

After unbuckling the slightly startled Adamska, John carried him up to the door, placing him down so that he could unlock the door. John walked inside, placing his keys on a table nearby the door, not aware of the fact that Adamska hadn’t followed him in.

Eva pushed on the small boy’s back, trying to urge him inside.

“It’s okay for you to go in. This is your new home.” She told him, her voice soft. He looked over at her, his bright blue eyes meeting hers before he tentatively stepped inside and his eyes darted around the apartment nervously. Following him in, Eva rubbed his head, surprised at how his hair (fur?) was soft, his ears felt like silk, though they twitched under her fingers in an attempt to get them away from the touch.

Eva headed into the kitchen area where John was searching in the cupboards for something.

“What are you looking for?” She inquired, stepping behind him and glancing into the cupboards then back at him.

“A bowl for Adamska.” John told her, turning his head back to look at her, a frown plastered on his face.

“What’s up?” Opening up one of the lower storage cupboards, she pulled out a fairly decent sized plastic bowl and handed it to him.

John grabbed the bowl and inspected it for a moment before becoming pleased with her choice. He met her eyes with his and shrugged. “I think Adam would be a better name for him. Adamska sounds…strange to me.” He went to the fridge and opened it, his eye moving between all the shelves, in search of something to feed his new pet with.

“I’m sure that’ll be fine…” Eva told him, then continued when something struck her. “What would he even need to eat? Do they have a specific diet they need…or?” John turned and looked at her as if he didn’t even think about that fact.

“I’m…not sure.” Shutting the fridge, John looked around, searching for Adam, but frowned when he didn’t see him. “Where is he?” At that, Eva looked around as well, surprised to see they were alone. They headed back into the main entryway, where they found Adam sitting on the floor right in front of the door…where Eva had left him a few minutes ago.

“There you are.” John said, walking over to Adam and bending down to rub his head. “Why are you over here all alone?” Adam tilted his head at that, then shrugged, his ears flattening.

In the meantime, Eva had pulled out her phone and searched for information about their new pet.

“Huh? That’s interesting…” Eva said aloud, her eyes glued to her phone, catching the attention of both the males.

“What?” Picking up Adam, John closed the distance to Eva, his eye focused on her.

“Apparently you can teach them to talk.” Scrolling further down the page she was looking at to see what else she could learn, Eva glanced up at Adam, who was staring at her with what looked like a smirk on his face.

“Really now? How can we do that?” John seemed excited to have a pet that he could teach how to talk.

“I’m sure it takes a while to teach them…” Eva paused, nearly smiling at John’s crestfallen expression then continued, “But I’m sure there are professional trainers or books that could tell you how.” Returning her attention to the webpage, she found the information about their diets and was surprised to learn that they didn’t really have a specific diet they followed, so they didn’t need pet food.

“How much would a trainer cost?” Asked tentatively, John knew that they didn’t have a lot of money to be spending on non-necessary things. The only reason why he was “allowed” to get a pet was because his therapist recommended he get one to help his anxiety, sort of like a therapy pet.

Googling it on her phone, Eva grimaced as she read through the different prices for trainers.

“Expensive.” She told him frankly, turning her attention back to the duo, her gaze softening at the sight of John practically snuggling with Adam, who seemed content in his arms. “But…I guess I could try to find another job to earn a little extra money to put towards it.” Even though she really didn’t want to be working two jobs at the same time, she figured it would be worth it to keep John happy.

“You don’t need to.” John and Eva froze as a third voice spoke up, almost as tiny as he was. Both of them looked at Adam in shock, neither of them having been aware that he could speak already.

“You…can talk?” Eva asked him, though it seemed like a stupid question at this point.

“Yes. Seven languages.” Adam looked from John to Eva, his tail flicking behind him, revealing his pleased mood. John’s grin just grew larger by the second, enjoying his new pet more and more.

“So, I know your name is Adamska…but you don’t mind Adam do you?” John asked, derailing the topic completely.

“Adam is fine.” Seemingly pleased with his pet’s response, John squeezed him closer, earning a huff from the boy, then a nuzzle once he adjusted to the new grip.

Glancing at the two, something that Yevgeny had said returned to Eva’s mind and she frowned slightly, turning his attention to the blond boy.

“Adam?” She paused, meeting his pale blue eyes then continued, “The man at the store said that you were aggressive and that no one wanted you…” going silent for a moment, she wondered how to word her question, but he seemed to understand what she was getting at.

“He is a mean person. He would hit me because I talk too much, or because I don’t do what he wants. He hit me, I scratch him back. He…” Adam’s ears were flat against his head and his tail twitching back and forth angrily, “He liked to shock bad animals. Electricity hurts, so I attacked his assistant when he tried to shock me for being loud.” Both Eva and John didn’t know what to say, but both felt bad for the young boy, though glad that they had gotten him out of that situation, even though they had been warned that he was “aggressive”.

“You can talk as much as you want here. You’re safe here Adam.” John finally told him, breaking the momentary silence, earning himself a happy purr.

Putting Adam down, John led the other two back into the kitchen, where he started digging through the pantry in search of something for dinner, though Eva quickly decided that she would take over since she didn’t want to eat whatever John was thinking about cooking.

 

That night, after dinner, the three of them curled up on the couch, the TV playing something that none of them were really watching, but they were content. John was running his fingers through Adam’s hair, who was stretched out across the couch, rubbing at his ears occasionally, while Eva rubbed his tail, smiling at the way he flicked it out of her reach, then rested it back against her leg so that she could reach it again and restart the cycle.

Even though Adam wasn’t the most normal pet, both John and Eva loved him already and were glad that they had added him to their small family like unit.

 

  


End file.
